


Alastor's Mustache

by artlesscommerce



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aphrodisiacs, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Fellatio, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sleepy Cuddles, ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artlesscommerce/pseuds/artlesscommerce
Summary: Alastor grows a mustache. Husk likes it.Husk really, really likes it.
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Alastor's Mustache

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this fic came about in kind of a weird way. My friend @clowne_teeth (on ig) and I were talking about a Hazbin AU of a certain piece of media. In one iteration of this piece of media, Alastor's character has a mustache, so I drew him as a human with a mustache. I sent it to our groupchat, and @owlfluffy sent a pic where she had drawn regular ole demon Alastor with the same type of pencil stache! We all agreed that it was disgustingly wrong but so, so right, so I wrote this :)

Husk poked at his food, sipping his rum and diet cola intermittently. He'd spent all of dinner staring down at his plate, petrified to look up, lest he lay eyes on…it.

"You okay there, Husky?" said Angel. "You barely touched your  _ carrozza…" _

Husk saw a flash of red light. Alastor was looking at him with his lamplike eyes. Oh, God…

"Husker? Is your ulcer acting up?"

Husk shook his head. Alastor, who considered this to be bad manners, cupped a hand next to an ear-shaped tuft of hair and tilted his head.

_ "HEH?"  _ he blasted, in an amplified voice.  _ "WHAT WAS THAT?" _

"No, Alastor, my ulcer's fine!"

"Are you developing GERD in your old age?"

"No."

"Oh, dear...Not elderly incontinence?" 

"Jesus fucking Christ!" He looked up. Alastor clearly wasn't going to stop until he got what he wanted. 

"Ah," purred Alastor, maintaining eye contact.  _ "There _ are your manners…"

Husk didn't respond. Now that he was looking, he couldn't rip his eyes away. He felt his fur beginning to bristle, and sweat beading on the pads of his paws. His face, neck, and ears were suddenly feverishly warm…

See, Alastor had been gone for about a month, on "business." Husk didn't particularly miss his presence - in fact, it was a nice little vacation. But when Alastor had returned, he wasn't quite...the same.

Alastor had returned...with a pencil mustache. 

And Husk...Well, Husky liked it.

Charlie had complimented Alastor when he first entered the hotel, while Angel laughed his ass off (“Aw, Alastor finally hit puberty!”) and Vaggie didn’t acknowledge it. Husk, though, had simply stared. He distinctly remembered thinking to himself:  _ That thing is gonna ruin my fuckin’ life. _

Gone were the days where he could zone out while Alastor gabbed on and on. He was drawn in, hypnotized, by the mustache, perched just above Alastor's yellow maw, in its black-peppered-with-red glory. It got more and more difficult to control himself each passing day. Alastor had been back at the hotel for a week now, and Husk didn't know how much longer he was going to last.

"Husk?  _ Husker!" _

"Huh, what?" When Husk came out of his reverie, he was hotter and sweatier than ever. Someone had cleared the table, and he and Alastor were left alone in the dining room.

Alastor rolled his eyes. "Now, what ailment of yours caused you to miss that entire conversation: Dementia or deafness?"

Certainly not dysfunction, Husk thought, trying to calm himself down with slow breaths. His penis was threatening to emerge from its sheath. 

"Neither," Husk said. "Can you repeat -?"

"Ugh. The abridged version: do your inventory tonight and drop it off to my study. And if you've been hitting the sauce without paying," he said, tapping Husk's glass with a sharp claw and leaning in, "I hope you have the brains to cook your books."

Husk watched as Alastor stood and sauntered off. He stopped in the doorway to give Husk a wink, to which the cat actually sighed,  _ "Oh, Jesus." _

Husk's flustered reaction didn't wear off that evening. He remained distracted as he took inventory, weighing each liquor bottle and counting out the week's profits. More than a few mistakes were made, as images of Alastor's stupid mustache flashed before his mind.

He wondered if it was soft, like the velvet on Alastor's antlers, or bristly and rough. He honestly didn't know which he preferred.

It was nighttime when Husk finally finished his work and closed down the bar. He stopped at his room, washing himself of the day’s grime (and arousal-induced perspiration), before heading up to Alastor's study. 

He knocked on the door. Muffled jazz could be heard through the cherrywood. A red eye opened where the peephole should be, and, seeing it was him, the door magically unlocked and opened with a click and a creak.

Alastor was in front of a roaring fire, in his large velvet armchair. An impressive web of black antlers decorated the back of the chair, rising up almost to the ceiling. Husk could see Alastor's red, earlike tufts, and relatively small antlers. Neither man spoke.

Husk went to the desk and dropped the papers off. He was almost out the door when he thought he heard,  _ "Husker." _ It was so quiet that he thought he'd imagined it. He was about to proceed when he heard a small rustling. He looked back. 

Alastor had turned around in his chair, and was peering at Husk over the back. He was only visible from the eyes up. 

"I get the feeling you're avoiding me, lately," Alastor said. His voice was more relaxed than usual, since he was winding down for the evening, and trusted Husk. Not completely, of course, but enough that he didn't feel obligated to put on a show.

"I avoid everyone," Husk said.

"Not  _ me." _

"Yes, you."

Alastor rose in his seat. He knelt, so his whole head was visible, and rested his chin on the back of the chair. He was pouting pathetically.

"Husk…"

Husk had looked away.  _ “What?” _

"You're doing it again. Is my mustache ugly? I thought it had a certain  _ je ne sais quoi,  _ but...Maybe not?"

Husk shivered. The fire was hot and crackling, and it illuminated Alastor in a particularly flattering way. Alastor was pouting, showing off his modest lips, framed by…it…And now he'd busted out the French. Husk was about to crawl out of his skin. 

“Quit pouting. You’re never fully dressed without a smile, remember?”

“I’m not fully dressed anyway.” He pointed to the desk chair, which had his suit jacket and waistcoat hanging neatly from the back.

"Okay, whatever. The mustache's fine, Al, don't worry."

"Well, it's the only thing I've changed, so I guess you're having personal problems that you’re taking out on me. Not very mature for someone so old." He turned back around and sat normally again. "Now, bring me those papers?"

"You could use telekinesis, but okay."

"Oh, but you have such a talent for menial tasks."

Husk rolled his eyes and brought Alastor the papers, not making eye contact.

"I want to go over these together, since I've missed a few weeks. Go get my desk chair. Or would you prefer the ottoman? Where would you like to sit?"

"On your face," Husk said. His stomach dropped as soon as he said it.

When Alastor didn't respond, Husk ventured a glance. Alastor was staring right at him, eyebrows raised, a small frown on his face. His remarkably seat-like face.

"...Do you even know -"

"I know what it means!" Al cried hysterically. "I know exactly what it means!"

Husk tilted his head skeptically.

"I do, I do! Let me borrow your phone."

"No, you're just gonna look it up!" 

Too late. Alastor held out his hand, and Husk's phone soared through the air, right into his waiting palm. He stared at it for several moments before tapping the screen with his pointer finger a few times.

"Open," he said. "On. Turn on."

"Al -"

Alastor tossed the phone over his shoulder and crossed his arms.

"No matter! I think I can infer what that phrase means: if you were to sit on my face, my mouth would be in direct contact with your... _ genitals." _

Husk blushed. "Look -"

"So I can only assume that your request to 'sit on my face' is derivative of the more classic, 'kiss my ass'! And I  _ don't  _ appreciate being insulted!"

Husk blinked. "Alastor, it's not an insult."

Alastor glared, looking Husk up and down. "I don’t believe you. What is it, then?"

Husk sighed. He couldn't believe that he actually had to outline the meaning of his accidental sexually charged outburst, but here they were.

"Alastor, I  _ have _ been avoiding you because of your mustache. It's...very attractive, to me." God, he was cringing at himself already. "The phrase…'sitting on one's face'...is a reference to oral sex. I was just kidding - it slipped out. If anything, it’s a compliment."

Alastor was nodding along to this explanation.

"Oral sex…" he repeated. "Hm. Clearly you  _ are _ slipping into a demented state...And since you would be doing the sitting on my face, the implication is that I'd be the one, er - giving?"

Jesus. "Yes."

"Mhm..."

Alastor stood and stared into the fireplace for a moment. He then approached it, grabbing one of the many jars on the mantle. This jar was small, with a few sprigs of some dried leaf inside. Alastor took a large leaf out, crumpled it into dust between his fingers, and tossed the coarse powder into the fire. The fire slowly grew a reddish tint, before transforming into crimson and pink flame. The room filled with a smell similar to roses, dark cocoa powder, and cayenne pepper.

If Husk didn't know any better, he'd think this was some kind of herbal aphrodisiac. His penis was certainly making bold threats again.

"Oral sex," Alastor repeated. He turned around and looked at Husk, smiling again. "I'm amenable to that."

He extended his arm, causing the chaise lounge in the corner to float several inches in the air, surrounded by a green glow. He pointed to the middle of the rug, in front of the roaring fire, and the lounge landed there gracefully.

Keeping his eyes on Husk, Alastor straddled the lounge, taking a seat. He loosened his tie and tossed it aside, then unbuttoned his collar. 

"Is there some sort of ritual you need to perform before we do this?" Alastor asked. The tinniness was completely gone from his voice, now. His voice was like butter melting on a skillet.

"Like…Bloodletting?"

"I meant personal hygiene."

"Oh, no. I mean, yeah, but not now - I kinda already performed that 'ritual.'" He wasn't about to admit it, but he'd planned on fucking himself thoroughly on his enchanted dragon-tongue dildo that evening, so he'd cleaned up earlier when he stopped by his room.

Alastor shifted in his seat. A bulge was growing where there was usually nothing. He must be straining against his tight little slacks…

Husk wasn't exactly subtle with his gaze. Alastor loved the attention; he rocked his hips lightly a few times, watching Husk's eyes move back and forth along with the movements.

Alastor finally swung his legs upon the lounge and laid down.

"Well? Take a seat!" 

Husk approached the lounge. 

"Do you know what you're doing, Al?"

"Certainly. I've never actually  _ done _ it, per se, but I'm familiar with the mechanics." Grinning, he flicked his tongue out at Husk. It was long and thick.

Well, he flicked away any reservations Husk may have had.

Husk removed his sweatpants in one fluid motion, then hopped onto the lounge, sitting on Alastor's chest while he got situated. He adjusted his legs, making sure he was steady, and finding a position that wouldn't hurt his knees or hips. He couldn't see Alastor's face, since he was facing the opposite direction, but he had a great view of Alastor's skinny body, and that bulge, big like a buck...That looked like a pretty good seat, too.

His paws were splayed out on Alastor's chest. All he had to do now was lean back.

"Are you ready?" Husk asked.

"You'll know when I'm ready."

Husk heard a small sucking sound, and felt a wet finger against his hole. He automatically jumped and tensed. 

"Aw, did I spook the kitten?"

Husk ordinarily hated that name, but now, it made his fur bristle with arousal, not contempt. He enjoyed being Alastor's kitten, in this context.

Between the aroma of the fire, and Alastor's light touches, Husk's cock emerged from its sheath in record time. He had a feeling that he wouldn't have to worry about losing his boner, what with the magic aphrodisiacs in the air.

Alastor felt the heavy, thick member on his chest.

"What do we have here…?"

He reached around and felt for Husk's cock. He stroked down the length, but was met with resistance on the upstroke. Barbs. Now, that was yummy.

Alastor couldn't tease anymore. He grabbed Husk's hips and guided his rear end toward his face. Since his head was on a pillow, his face was tilted at a perfect angle. Alastor stuck his tongue out and flicked the tip along Husk's hole a few times. Husk's back arched in response. Alastor chuckled; kitty had no idea what he was in for.

Alastor pulled Husk even closer, and finally began eating him out. 

He pressed his tongue against Husk, administering several long, slow licks. He rubbed the wet, soft area with the tips of his fingers again, teasing at the possibility of penetration. 

Those same fingers moved downward, to Husk's taint. Alastor experimentally applied pressure there. The base of Husk's tail - which was in the air, held out of the way - trembled. Delicious. 

Now was the moment Husk had been waiting for: Alastor kissed his hole, making out with it like a sailor seeing his lover for the first time in six months. His wet tongue and firm fingers were working wonders. And then, without further ado, he closed his mouth, and guided Husk back a few inches further, rubbing his mustache on Husk's sensitive hole.

"Oh, fuck," Husk growled, fingers and toes curling. The mustache was bristly after all. Rough and prickly and so,  _ so  _ satisfying. 

Alastor smiled at Husk's reaction. The kitten's whole body was either clenched or twitching with barely-contained pleasure. He couldn't help but feel an incredible amount of power - he'd undone the notoriously stoic Husk, reducing him to a whimpering mess within minutes, with nothing but some inexperienced tongue action and a few sad sprigs of facial hair.

He opened his mouth again, kissing and nipping Husk's butt. Husk had no ass cheeks to speak of, since he was so skinny, but he seemed to enjoy the sensation anyway. He was purring, after all.

Husk kneaded Alastor's chest with his paws. He couldn't help the low purring rising in his chest. Alastor was really driving him crazy. His tongue was amazing, and the mustache was everything he'd imagined and more, but something Husk didn't anticipate was the  _ sounds. _ Alastor's mouth and tongue made the wettest, most obscene noises Husk had ever heard in his entire life. 

Husk moaned when Alastor's pointed tongue finally entered him. First, he penetrated Husk with his fingers, to get good access, then worked his tongue inside, about an inch or two deep. Husk heard small moans from Alastor, impossible to conceal now that his mouth was gaping open.

Another inch, and another…And then it occurred to Husk that he'd never gotten a good look at Alastor's tongue.

"Al?" Husk panted. Alastor's tongue was thick, and it was beginning to stretch him. "Just out of curiosity…How long is your tongue?"

Since his mouth was occupied, Alastor bucked his hips a few times.

"What?"

Alastor bucked again.

"Oh…Okay."

In a daze, Husk reached forward and undid Alastor's slacks. He worked them down the man's pelvis, before reaching into the slit of his old-timey drawers and pulling Al's cock out into the open.

"Holy  _ shit," _ Husk said. It wasn't the literal biggest cock Husk had ever seen, but it was definitely up there. He held it in his hand, rubbing the shaft with his thumb. It was heavy, thin (but not too thin), and fucking  _ long.  _ Husk guessed about eleven or twelve inches. Husk was pleased to see it was surrounded by wiry black hair.

What he loved most of all was the  _ musk. _ Husk's kitty instincts were going haywire at the scent. He wanted to just lay down, show his belly, and submit to this big ole fuckin' thing, like a little breeding pet.

Alastor chuckled at Husk's reaction.

"Are you saying your tongue is this long?" Husk asked.

Alastor nodded, filling Husk up a bit more, drawing out some loud moans. Half of his tongue was buried inside the other man, now. He decided to poke around for treasure.

Since Husk was incredibly turned on, it didn't take long for Alastor to locate his swollen, smooth prostate. He poked it with his tongue a few times, shooting electrifying pleasure through Husk's body.

"Fuck, Al, Oh my fuckin' God!"

Alastor hummed soothingly. The vibrations didn't help Husk's desperate pleading.

He worked his tongue a few inches deeper. Drool was dripping all over his face, and down his chin and neck, but he didn't care.

Husk began rocking his hips in short motions, rubbing his dick against Alastor's chest. He really wanted to masturbate, but one hand was holding him up while the other grasped Alastor's cock, and he wasn't willing to give either of those things up.

Alastor put a stop to the juvenile humping pretty quickly with a hard spank to Husk's rear. This only made the cat purr louder.

Finally, Alastor's whole tongue was buried inside him, slick and writhing. Husk felt the mustache pressed against his rim. He stared ahead at Alastor's dick. He couldn't resist anymore.

He leaned forward - savoring the feeling as a couple inches of tongue slipped out of him - and licked up the length of Alastor's cock.

Alastor's nails dug into Husk's flesh. 

"You like that?"

Alastor moaned affirmatively.

"Want more?"

He bucked his hips.

Husk swallowed nervously and eyed Alastor’s member. There was no way he’d be able to fit the whole thing down his throat - nobody short of Angel Dust himself possibly could - but he could do his best. 

He licked the shaft again several times, enjoying how hard Alastor was under his rough tongue. He noticed a distinct correlation between the fervor with which he serviced Alastor’s cock, and the quality of oral he received. As he sped up his licks, so did Alastor. When he wrapped his soft paw pad around the base, Alastor flicked his tongue inside him, producing sick, wet sounds.

Husk grabbed the base with two paws and guided the long member toward his mouth. He licked the head a few times, and the musky smell increased. Husk loved that fragrance, he wanted to be wrapped up and overwhelmed by it. He captured the head in his mouth, sucking and slurping like a porn star.

With one paw, he reached down and fondled Alastor’s balls. He quickly realized that that area was where the smell was emanating from. He grasped Alastor’s balls firmly, rolling them around in his pillowy, warm paw. Alastor was trying to moan, but it was difficult with his face pressed tightly against an ass. 

Alastor tried not to let Husk’s actions distract him. He ate Husk out diligently, paying close attention to his well-stretched rim, delivering light pinches and slaps to his modest ass and thighs, and of course, teasing his prostate with his wet, slippery tongue.

He released a guttural moan as Husk took him deep down his tight, hot throat. Husk managed about half his cock in one go - impressive - and was servicing his sensitive balls and taint with his precious little paws. 

Alastor was rapidly approaching the edge. Husk’s actions were working wonders on him. He never realized how lovely Husk’s gruff, crass mouth could be.

He didn’t want to cum first, so he wiped some drool from his chin onto his hand, effectively lubricating it. He reached around and grasped Husk’s thick penis, making the older man gasp in surprise, and began jerking him off furiously. His other hand resumed the pressure to Husk’s taint, while his tongue quit teasing, rubbing Husk’s sensitive prostate directly and mercilessly.

Husk groaned around Alastor’s dick, eyes fluttering closed. This didn’t last - they shot back open when Alastor pressed the tip of his tongue against his prostate, applying as much pressure as he could, and left it there.

Husk was shaking. He took his mouth off Alastor’s cock, gasping for air. Somewhere in the back of his consciousness, he had the brains to masturbate Alastor with his paw pads. 

“Al, I’m gonna cum!” 

Suddenly, Alastor wrenched his tongue free. Husk sobbed, falling forward onto Alastor’s stomach.

Alastor made a few odd, “Ah - Ahem” noises, getting used to his numb tongue being back in his mouth. He had a slight lisp when he spoke, his voice as dark and soft as black velvet:

“I think you meant to thay: ‘Alathtor,  _ may I  _ cum?’”

Husk nodded vigorously.

“Yes, Alastor, yes, that’s what I meant, I’m sorry, please! Please, can I - ?” He swallowed thickly. Alastor had removed his tongue, but he hadn’t stopped stroking his cock, and the musk scent was growing heavier by the second. “I mean,  _ may I, _ Alastor, may I please cum, please?”

“Of course, kitten,” Alastor purred. He licked Husk’s soaked, oversensitive rim before rubbing his bristly mustache against it once more.

Heat pooled in Husk’s pelvis. He stayed deathly still, quivering in anticipation. Finally, the dam broke, and the heat spread through his body. Sweet pleasure zipped through his veins, and shot through his cock, making him jerk and twitch. It felt so good, it almost hurt.

Even the comedown was incredible. Husk felt all his muscles relax, buzzing with sensitivity and happiness. His joints felt like jelly. He rested his head on Alastor’s stomach again, sighing in relief. He felt a generous amount of spit leaking from his hole, but he didn’t care.

He jumped, fur puffing up, when he felt a hard pinch on one of his asscheeks.

“Jesus!”

He looked over his shoulder at Alastor.

“Husker, I’m not finished. Therefore, neither are you.”

Husk looked at the member in front of him. Maybe it was the aphrodisiac smoke, but suddenly, he wasn’t so tired anymore. 

He stood, which took a couple of tries, what with his wobbly legs, and cracked his back. Alastor was feeling a bit achey, too, so he got up and removed his cum-soaked shirt. He then sat in his armchair.

Husk stretched, causing more gunfire-like popping from his spine, and knelt before Alastor. From this angle, his dick looked bigger than ever, and even more delicious. But the best part was that smell. In this position, he could finally reach Alastor’s balls.

He mouthed them sloppily, savoring the way the soft, loose skin tugged against his rough tongue. Once he got that taste, he couldn’t get enough. Husk pawed at Alastor’s crotch, licking, sucking, and mouthing away like a mindless, eager fuckpet. He suddenly felt the skin twitch, and looked up when he heard a girlish moan.

A rope of semen narrowly missed Husk’s eye. Instinctively, he took the head in his mouth to swallow Al’s load. This caused another, much more guttural sound.

Alastor’s face, bright red, covered in slobber, contorted in pleasure, and accented by that little black mustache...That sight would live in Husk’s mind until the end of time.

Alastor’s load was huge, but Husk swallowed it obediently, even swaying his tail in pleasure. The salty taste mixed with the musk was incredible. Alastor basically melted into the chair, barely able to hold his own head up. Husk took his mouth off when he felt Alastor’s muscles relax, resting his head on Alastor’s thigh. He let his eyes drift close, and felt a clawed hand stroke through the fur on his cheeks.

After a few minutes, Alastor poked him, and patted his lap. Husk took the hint, climbing onto Alastor’s thin legs and curling up. He noticed Alastor’s cock had returned to a normal, even below-average size. Well, that must be convenient: huge cock when he was aroused, and a more manageable one for “on the go.” Husk chuckled to himself.

Alastor smirked when he heard Husk’s gruff laugh.

“As soon as I wash my mouth out,” Alastor sighed, voice still deep and lacking the radio effect, “I wonder if I might kiss you?”

Husk smiled, nuzzling into Alastor’s spit-soaked neck. “You mean on the mouth this time?”

Alastor chuckled affectionately. They sat through several moments of comfortable silence, occupied only by the crackling fire, before Alastor spoke again.

“So, you  _ do  _ like the mustache?”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was a load'a ass-eatin' dick-suckin' fun! Hot or not?? I hope you choose to leave a comment on here, or on my art if you enjoyed! You can find my art on twitter, tumblr, and instagram, but at the moment, Mustache!Alastor is exclusive to twitter and tumblr (I'll be posting him on IG around noon on 1/20 - gotta stick to that posting schedule!)  
> My username on all those platforms is @hippiehusk.


End file.
